


Save water. Shower with a friend.

by dreamingwithyu



Series: Pick Up Lines [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Shower Sex, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: Every now and then Sicheng leaves little notes around the house for Yuta. This is one of them.





	Save water. Shower with a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember when I said last week that I feel uncomfortable when writing smut? Yeah, we're doing it again this week XD.  
> Also, it finally happened Alpha WinWin is a tag now! (And it includes 15 works...all of them by me...) but I don't have to write it fully everytime anymore sooooo...it's a win XD 
> 
> Anyways...enjoy :D

Every now and then Sicheng left little notes for Yuta around his place, when the younger slept there. Or doodles. Like a drawn heart on a coffee mug. An encouraging message on the mirror. A cute one next to Yutas keys on the drawer next to the door. Or sometimes something a little more suggestive just because it was cute seeing the omega blush before he glared at him (or threw himself at him, depending on his mood). 

This one was one of the more suggestive ones. Sicheng had been liking the idea of showering with Yuta for a while now but didn’t know how to bring it up exactly. And just climbing in while Yuta was washing himself sounded a bit too creepy. He had his reasons for liking the idea. One being, that it was really convenient. Yuta got pretty sleepy and cuddly right after sex. It would save them the step of having to get up to wash up. And they didn’t have to change any sheets. Plus, Sicheng was a little show off sometimes and this was a chance for him to do exactly that. Holding Yuta up against the wall while thrusting into him and showing him that he was strong enough to do so. And the bonus: The omega looked really hot with wet and messy hair that clung to his face. He had seen this after they had to run through the rain when going home after Tens birthday party. 

One thing that was standing in his way was the fact that they didn’t live together. Even though they were mated, Yuta still shared his dorm with Doyoung and Taeyong and only slept over on the days he hadn’t had to get up early for university. And he couldn’t do something involving them having sex in their dorm because Taeyong would freak out on him. Another thing that he had no clue how to bring it up until he remembered the notes he left for Yuta and just wrote one that he plastered onto the glass door of his shower. 

“WinWin?” Seconds after the omega had disappeared into the bathroom to shower he stumbled out again, the little green sticky note in between his fingers. “Save Water. Shower with a friend?” 

“If your asking I won’t say no.” The alpha grinned and got up. Yuta shoot him a disbelieving glance. Only to squeak in surprise a few seconds later when Sicheng lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. At moments like this he was glad he had been ‘forced’ to lift his dance partners so often through out his life because it had made him work out and build some muscles. And now he could easily carry his small boyfriend around whenever he felt like it. 

“You are such an idiot.” Yuta pushed himself up by placing his elbows on the alphas back. 

“And you love this idiot.” He just responded, still grinning, before smacking Yutas butt. The omega, who had just huffed after the statement couldn’t stop himself from squeaking again when Sicheng’s palm hit his behind. 

“Why would you want to shower with me anyways?” 

“You look hot, when you’re all wet.” 

You’re disgusting.” He didn’t need to see his mates face to know Yuta had rolled his eyes and was now shaking his head in disappointment. It was almost audible due to his tone.  
They (or better Sicheng) had arrived in the bathroom in the meantime and the alpha carefully set his mate down on the fluffy rug. Yuta was a sight with his messy, fluffy hair and the scowl on his pretty little face. Maybe Sicheng enjoyed teasing him. He was cute when he was mad. 

“Great, let’s wash it off.” He smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. 

“You really want to shower with me?” The scowl was replaced by a surprised expression. 

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” In fact, Sicheng felt like he had ruined Yuta’s purity a little. The omega still flushed, when the topic of sex came up in public but he had also teased him a few times by now. Only in private though and it had never been something crazy. A few times it probably wasn’t even on purpose. 

“But if you don’t want to, I’m okay.” He stepped closer to his mate and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“No, no. It’s okay.” Yuta shrugged. “I guess it’s really saving water, right?” Oh, sweet, innocent little Yuta. The pure part of his soul came through again. Sicheng really hoped that would never change. The naïve side of him was to cute to lose it. 

Sicheng grinned and continued stripping, while Yuta let the water run already, so they wouldn’t be stepping into an ice-cold shower. The alpha had one of those rain shower heads and a quite big shower and had only noticed how practical it would be when he met Yuta and started fantasising about the things he could do with his mate. 

Yuta, still looked a little shy when the alpha pulled him into the shower slowly. Even after they had fucked for about a week straight during mating, the omega was still like this, whenever his clothes came off in front of Sicheng. It was something that would probably never change. Sicheng didn’t mind. It gave him another reason to worship Yutas body and he enjoyed that. 

Yuta, oblivious little Yuta, seriously didn’t understood what Sicheng meant with ‘showering together’. And it was seriously close to being to adorable to handle. He sometimes wondered how he managed to stay so innocent throughout his life. But it was cute and endearing and Sicheng really didn’t mind at all. 

When Yuta reached for his shampoo, Sicheng stopped him by grabbing his hand. “Wait with that a little longer.” He grinned, slowly cornering Yuta against the wall. 

“What do you want?” Yuta had the audacity to blush again. The omega still had no clue what it did to Sicheng. How every time that pink flush appeared on his cheeks it made the alpha feel like his heart would burst out of his chest. 

“You’re so freaking cute.” Sicheng smiled before pushing his half-hard against Yutas skin. How the other hadn’t noticed that before was beyond him. It wasn’t that unnoticeable.  
Yuta blushed even more than before. But he smelled the change of pheromones that the omega released. “You’re okay, Yuta?” He asked, brushing his fingers over the bitemark on Yutas neck. The bitemark he had left. On his omega. He felt a rush of unnecessary possessiveness rush over him. Unnecessary because there was no one there, who threatened to take Yuta away from him. 

“Noo.” The omega whimpered. “Now I’m horny! And I just wanted to shower and then watch TV.” Sicheng couldn’t help it. He had to laugh. It was so adorable how annoyed Yuta was by himself right now. But ever since Yutas ‘sexual awakening’ he got horny pretty fast (luckily it hadn’t happened in public yet). So, this wasn’t to much of a surprise to him. 

“Is it a problem? You’re in the mood, I’m in the mood, let’s do this.” He sounded like they were about to build something or stuff like that. That thought made him laugh a little more. 

“I’m shy.” 

“Don’t see the reason.” Sicheng smiled and leaned down to kiss Yuta gently. A wet, slightly messy kiss. “Your gorgeous and we’ve seen each other naked a lot recently.” They had. And it wasn’t something that Sicheng regretted because it had only increased his opinion that Yuta was freaking beautiful. Like insanely beautiful. Especially with all those marks Sicheng left. He would love to take a picture but there was no way it could do reality justice. 

“I’m not gorgeous!” Yuta shook his head heavily. “Maybe average, but not gorgeous.” It made Sicheng feel a little sad. Honestly, Yuta saying that he was ‘maybe average’ was an improvement to how Yuta thought when they first met. Still, Sicheng couldn’t believe that the person he held so dearly and thought of as the prettiest person in the world saw an entirely different thing when looking in the mirror. 

“Don’t say that, baby.” He mumbled, caressing Yutas hips gently. “Your challenging me.” Yuta did. Every time he said something like this, Sicheng felt the urge to prove him wrong in that aspect. Because Yuta wasn’t average. He was pretty in so many aspects. His soul and his body. 

“You. Are. So. Damn. Pretty.” The alpha placed a (still wet) kiss on Yutas lips after every word he said. “I’m glad you’re mine.” Oh, how glad he was. Not just because he got to do stuff like this with him. And how the omega responded to every single touch. He loved Yuta because the younger was beautiful. And calm, and because he tried seeing the beauty in everything the world had to offer. How he believed every person was good and deserved to be loved. It might be a little naïve to others but Sicheng admired him for it in a way. While still looking out for him to make sure he would be safe. 

He started pecking each part of Yutas face while complimenting them simultaneously. His pretty eyes, the cute little nose, soft puffy cheeks, all the piercings in his ears. “Your beautiful heart and soul.” He whispered, placing a kiss right on Yutas chest, where his heart was, before moving further down. All the while, the warm water fell down on them.  
A thought formed in his head, once he was on his knees. He really felt like eating Yuta out right now. They had done it once before and the omegas moans had been so freaking pretty. And by the end of it, Yuta hadn’t been able to form coherent sentences or words anymore. He had been completely wrecked and Sicheng loved it. 

He carefully turned his mate around, pressing a kiss to either of his butt cheeks and biting into one gently. His hands caressed Yutas thighs gently, moving to the inside of them every now and then. 

“Sicheng, no.” All of the sudden Yuta squirmed in his hold, trying to turn around. His small his hands came to pull him up. Attempted more like. Sicheng hesitated for a moment because he really wanted to eat Yuta out, but if the omega didn’t want that, he wouldn’t do it. 

“What is it, baby.” His hand went up, to play with Yutas (wet hair). He had recently found out, that it helped Yuta calm down a lot and ever since that he just loved doing it because it helped him with getting nervous and fearing things. 

“I want to do something good for you too.” Yuta was about to drop to his knees, but Sicheng caught him, by putting his hands underneath is arms. 

“Not right now.” He shook his head. “And not in the shower. That’s for someday later.” Truthfully, he loved the idea of Yuta sucking him off, but he wanted him to try it in different, more comfortable setting for the first time. 

 

He gently took the omegas hand and guided it towards his body. “Remember all of the times, I played with your nipples during sex?” He asked softly and Yuta nodded. Sicheng smiled, before leaning closer towards him, so his lips brushed the piercings in Yutas ears. “Well I enjoy that too.” Again, Yuta nodded before putting his hands against Sichengs chest carefully and toying with his nipples, lightly brushing and twisting them. His cheeks still slightly pink. 

Sicheng, smiled, while watching him, his breathing getting a little faster due to the stimulation. Truthfully, the innocence and seriousness his mate showcased also were a turn on for him. Seeing how Yuta looked so focused on trying to make him feel just as good as the alpha made him feel. And boy, did Sicheng feel good. 

He always had a thing for cute, innocent people. He loved seeing those shy, little glances, the pretty taint of pink and the sparkling eyes whenever they received affection. And he loved showering them in it. He knew society expected an alpha to be more though and cold but he couldn’t help but feel endearment whenever they did something adorable. Yuta, in that sense, was a jackpot. The smaller hadn’t dated an alpha before so a lot of things were quite new to him. In fact, he had only dated on person and that had been around the time he met Taeyong and Doyoung. Which meant he was sixteen and nothing much had happened. And Sicheng loved situations like this, were he could do things with Yuta, he hadn’t done before. Make him feel things he hadn’t felt before. Teach and show him stuff and see how happy he got when he figured something out. Having Yuta tell him that he wanted to make him feel good too had made him beyond excited. He wanted to teach Yuta about his preferences just as much as he wanted to learn what the omega liked so it was a huge thing for him. 

“You’re doing so well, baby boy.” He praised his mate with a smile. The one that Yuta returned could probably end a war in seconds. “You want to learn some more?” Yuta nodded enthusiastically and Sicheng couldn’t help but kiss him passionately. 

Again, he took Yutas smaller hand into his and guided him gently. “It feels really good when I get touched here.” He saw the hesitation in Yutas eyes, when his hands came closer to the alphas private parts and shot him a reassuring smile, before widening his own stance a little and putting Yutas hand at his perineum. 

“It’s okay, baby boy.” He made sure that his voice was gentle and calming. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He still held Yuta’s hands between his fingers, guiding him carefully. 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, when we’re making love. I’m all yours, remember? You’re allowed to touch me.” The pink on the omega’s cheeks had gotten a bit darker than before. Cutie. But really, Yuta didn’t need to be embarrassed when touching him. Sicheng was honestly enjoying this right now (after all he was currently showing Yuta, his erogenous zones). 

“If you’re feeling brave you can play with the balls too.” Again, his lips came in contact with Yutas ear. “Kiss and suck the skin over my Adam’s apple.” It felt a little weird, telling it to someone, but this was Yuta. The boy he loved and had decided to spend his life with. His family now. He trusted him and therefore it was more than okay to talk about it. Talking was better than having Yuta push himself to do things that maybe none of them liked. 

He wanted to touch Yuta. Wanted to litter his body in kisses and marks and all that good stuff before filling him up, but he had to give the omega a little time. Having Yutas fingers between his legs like this had gotten him wound up and hard in seconds but he still tried to minimize his movements right now and just play with the omega’s hair a little.  
A low moan left his mouth when Yutas hands carefully cupped his balls, while at the same time, his lips sucked a little right underneath his jaw. He knew he couldn’t hold back much longer. Yuta was hard too by now, even though Sicheng had barley touched him and he was able to smell the slick, leaking out of him. 

Before he could stop himself, he pulled Yuta close to him. Another, filthy, wet kiss was exchanged between the two of them, Sichengs tongue dancing with Yutas. Truthfully, the water that ran down their faces was a little weird but it also made the thing kind of hot. 

His fingers came down between Yutas butt cheeks, slowly pushing into the omega. A high pitch whimper echoed of the shower walls. It sucked that they had no lube on hand (and he refused using something like shower gel for this purposes) but Yuta had released enough slick for him to prep the smaller easily and smoothly. All the while, Yutas sweet moans filled the bathroom, mixed with a few groans, when the omega remembered what Sicheng had ‘taught’ him earlier on and flicked his tongue against the alpha’s nipples. 

“Sicheng…you can’t…” Yuta protested when the alpha suddenly grabbed him and lifted him up. “That’s to much.” He laughed. He had lifted more than Yutas weight to be honest. And Yuta wasn’t heavy to begin with. 

“I can, baby.” He grinned. “Do you trust me?” He wouldn’t do this if Yuta was scared. He would like to but if it made the other uncomfortable he wouldn’t proceed. Even if he had them both riled up right now, he would stop, if the younger felt scared. Even if he felt like taking him from behind was kind of less nice, he would do that, if the omega really felt like he could drop him accidently. 

“Isn’t that a bit late to ask?” Sicheng laughed. It was kind of comical. 

“Yuta, I lift people while dancing all of the time.” He said. “You’re a lightweight, so don’t worry.” Yuta really was. He also recently had lost a little weight and it annoyed the shit out of Sicheng. For obvious reasons. 

“But you could slip.” Yuta protested, concern lacing in with the still present lust in his eyes. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“It’s a concrete floor, not tiles or porcelain.” He reminded him gently. “Rougher surface, better grip, less slippery.” He had never thought about how convenient exactly his shower was for activities like that but now he noticed them all and was quite happy about them. 

“Baby, please, let me be a show off for once.” He gave Yuta his best puppy eyes (which were arguably not as good as the omegas) while begging. 

“You’re doing this to impress me?” Yuta shrieked as if it was a big shocker. 

“Absolutely.” He wouldn’t deny it and wouldn’t take any shame for it. He knew he was physically able to do this and it wasn’t like he was changing something about himself. So, it was good. 

“And I don’t want to just take you from behind.” He continued. “That means I can’t kiss you, and I don’t like that.” He really didn’t. He loved those messy, desperate kisses and the breathlessness they left behind. If he took Yuta from behind it would mean the younger would have to crane his neck weirdly and he didn’t like the idea of that. Also, he wouldn’t be able to see Yuta face, how he fell apart, while the alpha took him. 

“See, that’s why people don’t do this in the shower.” Yuta protested. “It’s dangerous and not practical.” He had no clue, how the omega managed to be riled up (and he was, his cock was already leaking precum against Sichengs abs and there was more than enough slick leaking from his entrance) and still voice out thoughts like that. 

“It’s not rare.” He grinned, kissing the tip of Yuta nose. Cute, innocent omega. “And it’s kind of practical, especially if you have an omega-mate who always gets tired after sex.” Another kiss got pressed on Yutas nose. 

“Stop, bullying me!” Small fists hit Sichengs shoulders. “It’s not my fault I get tired. That’s a community effort.” He had to laugh. He just couldn’t stop it. Yuta was to cute and (unintentionally) funny for him to stay serious. 

“Will you stop talking once I’m in you?” He leaned down a little and looked a blushing Yuta into the eye. Only that Yuta tried avoiding looking him into the eyes, still blushing furiously. Little cutie. He also didn’t answer the question, so Sicheng interpreted as a yes. 

“I love you, baby.” He mumbled against Yutas soft, pink lips while reaching down to adjust himself and thrust into the smaller he was still holding up. Yutas back pressed against the wall and his legs wrapped around the alpha’s waist. He felt Yuta tightening around him and how he hugged Sichengs shoulders a little harder. The smaller boy’s eyes had widened a little and a gasp escaped his mouth. Sicheng grinned in satisfaction before widening his stance a little and thrusting his hips into the omega, the grin only getting wider, when Yutas head dropped onto his shoulder, hot breath hitting his skin with every gasp leaving his mates mouth. 

 

“Tired?” He had noticed how Yuta had leaned against him, while he was washing his hair and how the youngers eyes fell close every now and then. 

“Mhm?” Yuta unintentionally gave him an answer. He was tired. Honestly the question had been dumb anyways. It was obvious the omega was going to fall asleep as soon as his head met the pillow. It was more than likely that Sicheng would carry him into their bed. He didn’t want the other to accidentally stumble or fall into something that could hurt him. 

“Was it okay?” He really wondered what Yuta was thinking. If he still felt like sex in the shower was weird or if he enjoyed it as much as Sicheng did. And the alpha had liked it a lot. 

“You’re so strong.” Yuta mumbled, looking up at him awestruck. The alpha part of him was extremely content and proud right now. “Strong and tall and handsome and so much stamina.” Yuta, still wrecked (and after all tired), didn’t blush for once. That’s how gone he still was. Sicheng smiled gently, pressed a kiss to Yutas forehead and then washed them both of. 

While he was drying Yuta and himself of, the omega turned into a baby and when he looked at Sicheng with giant eyes and asked to be carried to bed, the alpha really didn’t have the heart to say no. He would’ve done it even if Yuta hadn’t asked if he was being honest. 

“You’re cute.” He whispered, when Yuta snuggled into his side as soon as they were lying in bed after putting some cloths on. A content smile spread on Yutas face. And widened, when Sicheng started to massage his scalp gently. 

“I love you.” Yuta pressed a small kiss to Sichengs chest, not bothering to try and reach his face. Sicheng repeated it, watching Yuta doze off slowly. He sighed happily once Yuta had fallen asleep and closed his eyes too, letting his own tiredness take over. He had hold Yuta up with ease and all but it had worn him out too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was cringy...  
> Anyways... I still hope you enjoyed it...  
> Thank you so much for reading an a big thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments.  
> See you next time.


End file.
